


Pranks

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're involved in Loki's pranks, and no one knows.





	Pranks

You liked watching the result of Loki's pranks. It was a favorite pastime of yours. You couldn't quite figure out how he did it, though, and you suspected he meant to keep it that way.

The two of you had come to a mutually beneficial agreement. He would perform the pranks, and you would set up secret recordings and upload them to YouTube. Anonymously, of course. No one had figured out who was responsible for the videos.

There was a series of crashes, followed by shouting and a couple curses. You smiled to yourself. Loki slipped into your room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I take it that was the sound of success?" You asked.

"As you put it last time: another one bites the dust," he replied.

"I'll get the footage tonight then. Expect the video up by the end of the week."

Footsteps pounded down the hall. Loki turned invisible just as the door swung open.

There stood Thor, completely covered in...nothing, but looking peeved. You raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Loki?" He asked.

"No, why?" You lied.

Then the smell hit you. Your eyes watered, and you squinted. You cleared your throat, but the only seemed to make it worse.

"That's why," he grumbled. "I was hit with some sort of stink bomb. I smell like a horde of bilgesnipes."

You coughed to hide your chuckle.

"Let me know if you see him?" Thor asked.

You nodded. You did not want to open your mouth, afraid you'd taste the odor. He left and shut the door behind him. You covered your mouth and nose with your shirt and counted to ten. Loki reappeared when you finished. You got up to spray something more pleasant and less bilgesnipe.

"That was awful," you said. "And funny as shit."

"Yes it was," he agreed.

"Do you ever chill?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, as long as you don't do that to me, I don't really care. Damn, I can't wait to look at the footage for this one."


End file.
